Destino de Mortifago
by MoOnYnA
Summary: Léanlo, me costó mucho trabajo. Son relatos de Harry en Hogwarts y demás personajes. rr HK AR
1. Advertencias

ADVERTENCIA #1  
  
¡ALÉJATE DE AQUÍ!  
¡CHISMOS@!  
SI ERES MUGGLE  
  
NO LO PUEDES LEER  
  
PORQUE ES PRIVADO Y CUANDO  
  
DIGO PRIVADO ES QUE ESTA PRIVADO, ENTENDIDO?  
  
PERO v_v YA QUE ERES UN MUGGLE CHISMOSO  
  
SIGUE LEYENDO TODO Y NO MOLESTES  
  
PERO SI ERES DEL MUNDO DE MAGIA  
  
ADELANTE Y ~*MOONYNA*~(o sea yo) TE DA LA BIENVENIDA  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
ADVERTENCIA #2  
HOLA ^o^,  
YA QUE ENTRASTE A "DESTINO DE MORTÍFAGO"  
TE DARÉ UNA PEQUEÑA INTRODUCCIÓN DE MI.  
ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC NARRATIVO,  
ESTA VISTO POR TRES PUNTOS DE VISTA,  
ME GUSTARÍA QUE LO LEYERAN  
Y LUEGO ME ESCRIBIERAN SUS  
COMENTARIOS.  
ATTE: ~*MOONYNA*~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ADVERTENCIA #3  
ESTE FIC SE LOCALIZA EN EL 7° CURSO  
DE NUESTROS HÉROES.  
Y A PESAR DE QUE FRED Y GEORGE WEASLEY  
YA NO ESTÁN EN HOGWARTS  
ELLOS REGRESARÁN RELUCIENDO COMO NUNCA.  
TAMBIÉN ES ESTE FIC ME BASO  
A VECES  
EN EL DICCIONARIO  
QUENYA, YA QUE ME GUSTA MUCHO XD.  
QUIERO AGRADECERLES A TODOS LOS QUE  
LES GUSTA LEER Y ESCRIBIR. ESTE FIC LO HICE ANTES DE QUE SALIERA EL 5° LIBRO DE HARRY POTTER. ASÍ QUE  
NO SOY RESPONSABLE POR LO QUE ESCRIBÍ ¿OK?  
  
ESTE FIC LO COMPARTO CON MI ODIOSO  
  
Y TIERNO HERMANO LUCIUS MALFOY ¬_¬  
  
(BAH, EN REALIDAD SE LLAMA OSAMO.  
  
DECENDENCIA JAPONESA.  
  
EJEM.SI QUIEREN SABER MÁS DE MI  
  
VAYAN A MI PERFIL, OK??)  
  
ATTE: ~*MOONYNA*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Milagroso Verano

Eh!!! Será mejor que lean mi fic si quieren saber que es de lo que se trata ^o^.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
DESTINO DE MORTÍFAGO CÁP.1 MILAGROSO VERANO *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* HaRrY PoTtEr  
  
Bien, me encuentro en la estación King´s Cross, esperando a mis dos mejores amigos: Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Este sería el 7° año que cursaríamos en el Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, nuestro último año. Estoy en la estación, plataforma tres cuartos, un poco antes de la hora prevista, temí pararme tarde y perder el tren, ya que Sirius es un perezoso y dudo que me hubiera levantado a tiempo. Decidí sentarme en una de las bancas que había ahí, y me puse a esperar, mientras estaba ahí empecé a pensar que el verano no había sido como los otros, este había tenido algo especial, ese verano había sido el juicio de Sirius Black, un "asesino en serie" y mi padrino. Salió inocente, por esa y otras razones no pude asistir a la casa de los Weasley, además de que Sirius compró una casa para que los dos viviéramos ahí.(Que bueno, porque no viviré más con los Dursley.) Pero había un problema, el Ministro de Magia aún no revelaba que Sirius era libre así eso causaría que los dementores lo siguieran persiguiendo aunque fuera inocente y que las personas le sigan temiendo, así que en algunas ocasiones tendría que convertirse en Hocicos. De pronto algo interrumpió mis pensamientos Harry?!?! =) - ese es Ron, mi mejor amigo Ron!!! - lo saludo y veo que viene con, Fred, George, la Sra.Weasley y Ginny, también los saludé, no soy mal educado, eh? hola chicos, como están? - saludé a los gemelos bien Harry - me contestó George, creo, aunque si no fuera por sus jersey que tiene una G no sabría que era George vinimos a ver el expreso - si ese es Fred y tu como estás Harry?? Supongo que feliz - me dijo Ron discretamente - si =D - sonreí - sabías que Hermione.y.yo ya.somos novios?? -se sonroja - enserio?? Los felicito ^_^ - vaya, ya era hora, desde cuarto año sabía que ellos estaban destinados a estar uno a lado del otro a quién felicitan?? - pregunto una voz con curiosidad - Hermione!!! ^o^ - Ron le dio un pequeño beso en la boca y yo solo miré hacia el suelo - los felicito por ser novios ^_^ - dije cuando terminaron con su besuqueo - gracias Harry ^_^ - dijo sonrojada -, por cierto chicos, les tengo un chisme que me enteré por ser PREFECTA - dijo poniendo cara triunfal, vaya, lo único que faltaba, chismes, no es que no me gusten los chismes, pero tampoco soy un maniaco que los adoro - enserio?? Cuál?? - dijo desesperadamente, creo que a Ron si le gustan ¬_¬ -  
  
calma Ron, se los diré ya que estemos a bordo del expreso  
  
La Sra. Weasley, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Hermione y yo caminamos hacia el Expreso de Hogwarts que estaba repleto de jóvenes y niños que se despedían de sus padres, vi a los nuevos ingresados que tenían una cara tímida, pero luego fijé la vista en una joven mayor, que no se despedía de nadie, ella estaba sentada en una banca con sus cosas a lado y miraba el suelo. Me iba a acercar a ella, pero vi que Lucius Malfoy se acercó primero a ella y le dijo algo, algo no muy agradable, pues la chica se paró muy molesta y subió al expreso con todas sus cosas, no le di más importancia. Ron, Hermione, Ginny y yo nos despedimos de la Sra. Weasley, de Fred y de George, seguido de subir al expreso, donde nos sentamos los tres juntos, Ginny se había ido a hablar con otras personas, de seguro con sus compañeras  
  
Hermione!! Cual es el chisme?? - dijo Ron desesperadamente - cálmate Ron, lo que pasa es que corre el rumor de que una alumna nueva entrará a Hogwarts, porque en su otra escuela la atacó el-que-no-debe-ser- nombrado - le dijo Hermione a Ron, pero yo me impresioné bastante, que demonios hace Voldemort en otras escuelas? - QUE?! PORQUÉ?! - pregunté un poco asustado - no lo sé, no sé porqué la atacó - gran ayuda Hermione ¬_¬ - Sabes su nombre? De que escuela era? En que año va a entrar? - dije rápidamente, después me di cuenta que lo había hecho demasiado rápido - calma Harry ¬_¬ te vas a tragar tu propia lengua - creo que tiene razón - además dijiste 3 preguntas en un tiempo record ^_^ está bien, está bien, me calmaré v_v - dije tomando aire para que mis pulmones resucitaran- bien Harry, contestaré tus preguntas, su nombre es Kikyo Blackmoon, iba en el Colegio Salem de Nueva Zelanda - vaya, yo digo que a Hermione se le va bien lo de la memoria - QUE!!! Blackmoon!!! Que te ocurre Ron?? - pregunté - No sabes sobre la famosa familia Blackmoon?? EHM.nop - contesté - Además de ser la familia más rica de todo Nueva Zelanda, pues el señor Mustafá Blackmoon es dueño de algunos equipos de Quidditch AJEM. - se aclaró la garganta Hermione con cara muy molesta, Ron y yo nos comenzamos a reírnos, más que nada de la cara de Hermione que ponía cuando la interrumpimos - chicos!! Déjenme acabar, ella va a entrar al 6° curso - realmente su cara era mmmmuuuuuyyyy graciosa - Kikyo Blackmoon, bonito nombre ^_^ - comencé a pensar -  
  
Seguimos hablando de distintos temas en lo que llegábamos. Cuando llegamos a Hogwarts, nos subimos a las diligencias que nos conducirían al castillo, tras haber saludado a Hagrid. Al llegar nos dirigimos a la mesa de Gryffindor para ver la selección, comenzamos a hablar con compañeros de otros cursos, pero en un momento de distracción, vi a la joven de la estación, ella era de tez blanca pálida, ojos color azul, cubiertos con unas gafas rectangulares de armazón de metal delgado color gris, labios de un rosa pálido pero brillantes, pelo negro lacio con reflejos azules y lo traía suelto, era delgada, con un bonito cuerpo adecuado para su edad (16 años), su túnica le quedaba grande de las mangas y la arrastraba un poco el suelo. Estaba sentada a un lado de la mesa de los profesores, con cara tímida y si mirada fija en el suelo. Será ella?? Es muy bonita  
  
Pronto comenzó la selección, la cual no le presté ni la más mínima atención, cuando terminó Dumbledore se paró para dar su discurso.  
  
Me da gusto tenerlos de regreso, ya los de primer ingreso les damos una cordial bienvenida, les recordamos que el Bosque Prohibido está PROHIBIDO y cuando digo PROHIBIDO es que está PROHIBIDO, está bien?? - nos dirigió una mirada a Ron, Hermione y a mi - bien, cambiando de tema, este año tendremos de nuevo profesor de DCAO Remus Lupin, denle la bienvenida por favor.  
  
Todos nos pusimos a aplaudir como locos, excepto los de Slytherin.  
  
También quiero presentarles a una nueva alumna que va a entrar en sexto curso. Ella viene del Colegio de Nueva Zelanda de Magia y Hechicería, más conocido con el nombre de Bextullaric, debido a problemas, ella a sido ubicada en este colegio, por favor recíbanla como cualquier alumno, pasa por favor  
  
Ella tímidamente se paró a un lado de Dumbledore, todos aplaudían y más los hombres ya que ella era muy bonita, y además hubo muchos susurros, parece ser que ella era reconocida por ser de la familia Blackmoon.  
  
Dumbledore: su nombre es Kikyo Blackmoon y ahora sabremos a que casa pertenecerá, por favor - le señaló que se sentara -  
  
Kikyo se sentó en el taburete, la profesora Mc Gonagall le puso el Sombrero Seleccionador, este examinó los pensamientos más profundos de la chica  
  
mmm.interesante, donde te pondré?? Es difícil, hay orgullo podrías ir a Slytherin, pero el valor es más grande, lo que te conduce a Gryffindor, pero tienes otras cualidades. - comenzó a decir el sombrero, vi que Kikyo Blackmoon pensaba en algo, ya que cerraba los ojos y arrugaba las mangas de su túnica continuamente - mmm.eso es inteligente y muy astuto, tu corazón te lo ha dicho y a mí también, iras a.RAVENCLAW!!  
  
La mesa de Ravenclaw aplaudió con ganas, Kikyo sonrió y quitó su cara de timidez, se dirigió a su respectiva mesa y se sentó junto a sus nuevos compañeros.  
  
una última cosa muchachos, algunos equipos de Quidditch necesitan nuevos jugadores, así que se harán pruebas la próxima de la próxima semana, ahora solamente me queda decirles que : ¡!A CENAR¡¡  
  
Cenamos como locos, realmente yo tenía mucha hambre, cuando terminamos de cenar, Hermione se fue con los de primer ingreso, y Ron yo nos fuimos a la sala común.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Kikyo BlAcKmOoN  
  
Vaya, después de los ataques del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado en mi antigua escuela, no eh dejado de pensar en mi mamá, que ella pudo haber sido.mejor ni lo pienso, mis neuronas se sobrecargan y no quiero quemar las pocas que tengo. Estoy SOLA en la estación King´s Cross, plataforma tres cuartos, esperando la hora de salida de el Expreso de Hogwarts. Es extraño, aún no hay nadie, solamente un chico de pelo negro azabache y gafas, no le eh visto todo el rostro, pero creo que se me hace conocido de alguna parte, pero no pienso más en eso, o mis neuronas se sobrecargarán. Me eh quedado pensando en cosas sin sentido, y estoy ida pensando en quien sabe que tonterías, pero para cuando me doy cuenta la plataforma esta llena de mocosos gritones, lo cual no es muy relajante para mi dolor de cabeza tamaño estampida de elefantes. Sin darme cuenta alguien se me acercó por atrás, sentí su presencia porque sus respiración la sentí en mi nuca haciendo que me den escalofríos. Era Lucius Malfoy, lo conozco porque es "amigo" de mi abuelo y por.pero.que coño hace aquí?!?!?, no quiero ni averiguarlo, solamente lo ignoraré, pero es difícil.  
  
Lista para tu muerte?? - me dijo al oído - Lista para la tuya?? - le dije y me levanté de mi lugar, me fui enojada con todas mis cosas a un compartimiento del tren que estuviera vacío -  
  
Cuando encontré un compartimiento para mi sola, acomodé mi baúl, la jaula de mi búho que se llama Astaldo y también acomodé a un lado mío la jaula de mi gato que se llama Amadeo. El tren a comenzado a andar, y como no tengo nada más que hacer eh decidido dormir en el trayecto de Hogwarts, ya que no eh dormido casi nada, porque mi abuelo casi me corre de casa para que llegara temprano a la estación de King´s Cross, así que a dormir. Me eh despertado justo cuando el tren paró, menos mal, me bajo y oigo a alguien gritar "AQUÍ LOS DE PRIMERO!!!" mejor voy a preguntar. Encontré a un chico de la casa de Ravenclaw de 6° curso, su nombre es Elliot Hiltertonich, era guapo, pelo negro azulado, bien peinado, ojos grises, con gafas de armazón delgado color negro y de tez blanca(N/A: solo imagínense a Eriol Hiraguizawa) caballeroso, maduro, culto, simpático y un sin fin de cualidades positivas, me dijo que teníamos que subir a unos carruajes, como no sabía en donde era, el se a ofrecido llevarme. Bien, ahora estoy en El Gran Comedor, siendo matada y rematada por las miradas de todos lo presentes. Estoy sentada a un lado de la mesa de los profesores, oh si, soy muy tímida, así que me limito a ver a los demás y mejor veo el suelo. Luego, a el Gran Comedor entra una mujer, ya (con todos mi s respetos) viejita, pero no lo aparentaba, bueno, mas o menos, luego me enteré que era la Profesora McGonagall, bueno, el caso es que ella escoltaba a los alumnos de primero, luego, oigo que un sombrero canta y todo el comedor explota en aplausos pero no quiero ver y solamente aplaudo a lo menzo, solamente observo cuando le escogen casa a mi hermanito menor.  
  
Blackmoon, Ashton!! - le llama la profesora - Mi hermano se levanta y va a sentarse al taburete ese y le pusieron el sombrero parlanchín en la cabeza, está muy nervioso, estoy segura de que casi se desmaya, el sombrero comienza a murmurar algo y hasta el último grita GRYFFINDOR!!! Vaya susto que me ah pegado ese sombrero. Se lo llevaron a Gryffindor, vaya ^_^ que suerte tiene el condenado. Después de la selección, el profesor Dumbledore se ah parado para hablar.  
  
Me da gusto tenerlos de regreso, ya los de primer ingreso les damos una cordial bienvenida, les recordamos que el Bosque Prohibido está PROHIBIDO y cuando digo PROHIBIDO es que está PROHIBIDO, está bien?? - les dirigió una mirada a Harry Potter!!! WOW!!! Y a unos dos chicos más - bien, cambiando de tema, este año tendremos de nuevo profesor de DCAO Remus Lupin, denle la bienvenida por favor.  
  
Todos los alumnos le aplaudieron a un hombre MUY guapo, pero con cara de cansancio, vaya, pobre, de seguro también su abuelo lo corrió de casa para no llegar tarde a clases ^_^. Dumbledore continuó hablando:  
  
Quiero presentarles a una nueva alumna que va a entrar en sexto curso - uh- oh, esa soy yo - Ella viene del Colegio de Nueva Zelanda de Magia y Hechicería, más conocido con el nombre de Bextullaric, debido a problemas, ella a sido ubicada en este colegio, por favor recíbanla como cualquier alumno, pasa por favor  
  
Con las piernas de chicle me paré a un lado de Dumbledore, todos aplaudían, pero también hubo susurros, creo que se sorprendieron por mi apellido, tal vez lo debe que conocer.  
  
Su nombre es Kikyo Blackmoon - ah mucha honra - y ahora sabremos a que casa pertenecerá, por favor - me señaló que me sentara -  
  
Le hice caso y me senté en el taburete, la profesora Mc Gonagall me colocó el Sombrero Seleccionador, este me examinó .  
  
mmm.interesante, donde te pondré?? Es difícil, hay orgullo podrías ir a Slytherin, pero el valor es más grande, lo que te conduce a Gryffindor, pero tienes otras cualidades. - comenzó a decir el sombrero - Oh por Merlín, cerré los ojos con toda mi fuerza y comencé a arrugar las mangas de mi túnica, que me quedaba un "poquito" grande, ¬_¬ lo digo con sarcasmo - pensaba nerviosamente - mmm.eso es inteligente y muy astuto, tu corazón te lo ha dicho y a mí también, iras a.RAVENCLAW!! - PIUF!!!! Me hizo caso el sombrerito, no quería ir ni a Gryffindor y mucho menos a Slytherin.  
  
La mesa de Ravenclaw me aplaudió con ganas, yo sonreí, la profesora McGonagall me retiró el sombrero y luego me dirigí a mi respectiva mesa, donde me senté con Elliot, que ya lo había conocido anteriormente.  
  
Una última cosa muchachos - agregó Dumbledore - algunos equipos de Quidditch necesitan nuevos jugadores, así que se harán pruebas la próxima de la próxima semana, ahora solamente me queda decirles que : ¡!A CENAR¡¡  
  
Me alegré mucho!!!, ya que AMO el Quidditch. Comí como merlín manda, mientras, le platicaba a Elliot de mi antigua escuela y que iba a ver si podía entrar a el equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw como buscadora, el me comentó que antes era una muchacha llamada Cho Chang, vaya, que interesante ¬_¬. Después de cenar, Elliot me enseñó el camino ah la torre de Ravenclaw, nos encontramos con un retrato y el le dijo una contraseña, la cual me aprendí rápidamente, la contraseña era "bolas de helado levitadoras" un poco largo, pero seguro de que ningún intruso se meta. Después, el prefecto me llevó a mi habitación, me presenté con las compañeras, una se llamaba Sally Branagh tez morena, pelo rubio, de ojos azules y muy simpática, luego otra de pelo castaño claro, con ojos color verde, tez blanca se llamaba Maggie Burke y por último la que mejor me calló fue Abbery Buteflika era una chica delgada, ojos color verde, tez blanca, tenía el pelo ondulado, corto, de color rojo intenso, simpática, divertida, bromista y a veces cuando la hacen enojar parecía un diablo. Bueno, no hablé más y me fui a dormir. Aunque fue frustrante ver que ellas eran más altas que yo, pero en fin. Dormir y dormir.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* AlIcE JaNsZoOn  
  
HOSTIAS!!!!! Por pura suerte eh llegado al Expreso, se me hizo tarde porque mi mamá me levantó tarde y luego no prendía el jodido coche muggle, lo cual a mi papá le costó mucho trabajo echarlo a andar. Bien, eh llegado y busqué un compartimiento, y a ver si me encontraba a mis amigas, después de recorrer TODO el tren y de haber visto una chica profundamente dormida, me eh encontrado con mis amigas, Morgan y Nichole. Las tres vamos en 7° curso de Hufflepuff, y al terminar las tres estudiaremos para cursar la carrera de aurores.  
  
Alguien sabe quien era la chica que estaba mega dormida en el compartimiento de atrás?? - pregunté, como siempre chismosa - No, a de ser alguien nuevo - me dijo Morgan sin mucho interés - Hace poco escuché que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado atacó una escuela de Nueva Zelanda - dijo Nichole, mientras leía "El Profeta", ella es una matada sin remedio v_vu -  
  
Dejamos la conversación de la chica esa, y comenzamos a hablar de otras cosas, estuvimos todo el viaje tratando de descubrir de quién sería el nuevo profesor de DCAO, el caso es que no sacamos ninguna conclusión, pero yo quería que regresara el Profesor Lupin, que está hecho un cuerazo, ^_^u, si mi madre me escuchara decir estas cosas ya me hubiera asesinado. El profesor Lupin, cuando daba clases, o sea cuando yo tenía 13 años, no llevábamos muy bien, a veces me escapaba de mi dormitorio para ir a su despacho y platicar y divertirme con sus historias, de cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Cuando él se fue de Hogwarts no escribíamos por vía lechuza, y como mi madre lo conoce de (fue su maestra un tiempo de DCAO), a veces lo invitábamos a casa a comer, cenar o lo que fuera. ADORO AL PROFESOR LUPIN!!! El tren amenizó la marcha, Morgan, Nichole y yo nos fuimos en una carreta para dirigirnos a Hogwarts para comer como cochinas jabalís que somos. Ya llegando al gran comedor, esperamos a que todo estuviera organizado, mientras hablábamos de los mejores traseros de Hogwarts. Después Dumbledore se chutó su mega chorote de siempre, pero paré la oreja al decir que el profesor Lupin regresaba como profe de DCAO, DIOS AH ESCUCHADO MIS PLEGARIAS!!!!! Después de echarme un BUEN taco de ojo con el profesor Lupin, Dumbledore continuó hablando y presentó a la chica que vi dormida en el expreso, su nombre es Kikyo Blackmoon, Blackmoon!! Eh escuchado bien!! Ella es muy famosa!!! Al igual que su abuelo y por lo que veo es bien maja, pero es solo por apariencia, y como dicen, las apariencias engañan, quien quiera que aya dicho eso esta muy buena la frasecilla. Mis amigas y yo comimos muy rápido, lo que causó que toda la mesa de Hufflepuff y los profesores nos vieran como diciendo : "y a estas locas que prisa tienen??" nuestra prisa era llegar al cuarto y hacerle una broma a Deby Misitrent, que va en nuestra habitación y nos cae muy mal. Dicho y hecho, acabamos de cenar y nos fuimos volando a la torre de Hufflepuff , donde poco después nos enteramos que a Deby la habían cambiado de habitación, pues ahí esta, nuestra broma se jodió y se fue al mierda, entonces mejor nos fuimos a dormir.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* HaRrY PoTtEr  
  
Eh intentado dormir, pero la imagen de Kikyo Blackmoon en mi cabeza no lo dejaba conciliar el sueño, así que me eh puesto a leer y poco a poco caí en un sueño profundo. Pero no tuve un buen sueño, fue un sueño extraño. Me encontraba en un lugar lluvioso, con neblina, era de noche, todo estaba rodeado de bosque excepto por un camino de piedras y una mansión de apariencia vieja al final del camino solamente la luna iluminaba. En el camino corría una joven, mojándose con la fría lluvia, yo también corría hacia ella, luego los dos no abrazábamos. Nos mirábamos, pero yo no le podía mirar el rostro, nos acercamos, si es que se podía más y nuestros labios se rozaban y.  
  
Harry!!, levántate rápido, o llegaremos tarde - vaya, fue Ron el que me despertó - QUE PASA!!! - me desperté - que hora es?? - pregunté mientras me levantaba - es la hora de ir a DESAYUNAR - remarcó la palabra Desayunar -  
  
me vestí rápido, me cepillé los dientes y bajamos juntos al Gran Comedor, en los pasillos nos encontramos con Kikyo Blackmoon, que venía medio soñolienta y chocó con Ron que se puso rojo.  
  
lo siento, es que vengo un poco dormida ^_^ - dijo tallándose los ojos con las mangas de su túnica y recogiendo sus gafas que se le habían caído con el impacto que tuvo con Ron - no.no hay problema, ehm. mi nombre es Ron Weasley - dijo recomponiéndose del impacto - Kikyo Blackmoon, mucho gusto Ron ^_^ - le sonrió -  
  
Me quedé hinoptizado por la sonrisa de Kikyo, realmente me había gustado Kikyo físicamente, pero aún no la conocía, así que iba a hacer el intento por conocerla mejor.  
  
eh. - me atreví a decir - y tu.?? - me preguntó poniendo cara de interrogación - yo soy Harry, Harry Potter - dije un poco nervioso, sinceramente - hola Harry, mucho gusto ^_^  
  
¡WOW! Ron y yo nos sorprendimos, era la primera persona que no se sorprendía con el nombre de "Harry Potter" y tampoco miró mi cicatriz.  
  
que pasa?? Porqué me miran así?? - dijo mientras los tres caminábamos hacia el gran comedor - eh.por nada - quité mi cara de sorprendido - y cambiando de tema. - dijo Ron - . que es lo que más te gustaba de tu otra escuela?? mmm.jugar Quidditch, era una golpeadora, además el Quidditch es mi afición ^o^ enserio?? Que bien!, cual es tu equipo favorito?? Los Murciélagos de Ballycastle y Los Chudley Cannons QUE BIEN!!! ^o^ ^o^ - dijimos Ron y yo al mismo tiempo -  
  
Legamos al gran comedor donde Hermione nos esperaba impacientemente.  
  
llegan tarde - dijo mientras nos entregaba unos pergaminos con los horarios - Me quedé dormido - di un GRAN bostezo - y nos encontramos a la chica Quidditch - Ron se sirvió hojuelas - quién?? Kikyo?? - vio que Ron asentía ella trató de que no se le notaran los celos, ¬_¬ pero yo si los noté - por cierto, no venía detrás de nosotros?? - miré hacia atrás porque no había rastro de Blackmoon la acabo ver agarrar una fruta de la mesa de Ravenclaw y se fue a su primera clase, creo que le tocaba Transformaciones, Abbery Buteflika le hizo el favor de llevarla, ya que son de la misma casa y curso - dijo Hermione - MIREN!! - gritó Ron señalando el horario - bonita forma de empezar el curso, eh?? Doble pociones a primera hora v_v y con los Slytherin que comience la pesadilla - me consideré hombre muerto, y eso que era principio de año -  
  
La clase de pociones paso MUY lenta, Snape nos quitó en el transcurso de toda la clase como 30 puntos, y le puso como unos 50 puntos más a los de Slytherin, pues no protesté y nos fuimos a las demás clases a aburrirnos. Era la hora de comer, Hermione se fue a la biblioteca y Ron y yo nos fuimos a comer. Mientras hacíamos eso, vi que Kikyo Blackmoon ya tenía amistades, me alegré por ella, después de un tiempo sus compañeros se fueron, y luego ella. En fin, Ron y yo nos fuimos al entrenamiento de Quidditch, ahora yo era el capitán, pero era un trabajo muy difícil, pero claro, yo no grito como lo hacía Oliver, después del entrenamiento nos fuimos a las duchas. Ron y yo caminamos por los pasillos, cuando llegó ni nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy con Crabble y Goyle, lo vi muy extraño, pero este tipo cambia de personalidad como cambia de ropa interior.  
  
Miren quien está aquí, si es el cabeza rayada - no quería escuchar ninguno de sus insultos, así que de la nada saqué fuerzas y le di un puñetazo en el estómago dejándole sin aire - Corre Harry!! Corre!! - me gritó Ron, el se fue corriendo hacia la sala común de Gryffindor y yo me eche a correr al otro lado, por el despacho de profesor Dumbledore, cuando daba la vuelta en una de las esquinas choqué contra alguien que iba caminando tranquilamente e iba dando la vuelta al igual que yo, después de haberme compuesto de aquel choque, miré y vi unas gafas tiradas en el suelo, luego un pañuelo y luego vi a.Kikyo Blackmoon sentada en el suelo. Ya era la segunda vez que se le caían las gafas.  
  
DIABLOS!! - gritó, luego se tapó la boca rápido y puso cara serena, pero se enojó de nuevo - bien Klo, grita más fuerte, creo que no te escucharon en Japón! - creo que tiene mucho sarcasmo - vaya, donde está el fuego amigo?? - creo que se dirigió a mi - jajajajaja, te encuentras bien?? - le ayudé a levantarse y después recogí sus cosas del suelo, luego le pedí disculpas - perdóname, no me fijé por donde iba si, estoy bien, sea.quien.seas ¬_¬ creo que estas cosas son tuyas - se las entregué en las manos - gracias - agarró sus gafas y el pañuelo. Cuando se puso las gafas puso cara de sorpresa - Harry?!?!?! O_o el mismo ^_^ lo siento, yo tampoco me fijé, iba pensando en. - se quedó pensando - en que pensabas, Klo?? - Klo es un bonito sobre nombre, así que quise utilizarlo - Klo? O_o"?? si, así te dijiste cuando gritaste, aunque si no te gusta que te digan así no lo aré ^_^ no, claro que no me molesta, es solo que me tomó por sorpresa - la vi un poco apenada pero cambió de tema - creo que comenzaré a utilizar lentes de contacto, si no terminaré rompiendo estas gafas ^_^ pero en que pensabas?? Pues, nada en especial, solo.cosas ^_^ y a donde ibas ahora?? - mi curiosidad es mas fuerte que yo - iba a la sala mi común por unos libros para dirigirme después a la biblioteca a hacerlos yo iba hacer lo mismo, pero no iba ir a la biblioteca, tal vez, si no te molesta te puedo acompañar a la biblioteca ^_^ - dijo un poco nervioso, debo aceptarlo, pero en realidad huía de que me podría hacer Malfoy - Claro que no me molesta, te veo en la biblioteca  
  
Me dirigí a la sala común con cuidado de no encontrarme a Malfoy o al profesor Snape, tomé mis libros y pergaminos, y luego fui a la biblioteca con precaución, ahí Klo y yo nos pusimos a hacer los deberes. Terminé yo primero de hacer los deberes, no le quise decir, porque no quería distraerla, y por puro instinto me la quedé viendo, realmente ella era muy bonita, y lo poco que la conocía me agradó bastante, es muy simpática, sarcástica, tierna, bromista y alegre.  
  
Al fin terminé - dijo esterándose - tu ya acabaste Harry?? ^_^ si, de hecho terminé primero que tú ^_^ enserio??, - pensó un poco - y porqué no me avisaste?? no quería distraerte ^_^ gracias ^_^ oye, cambiando de tema, ayer en la estación King´s Cross, pude ver que nadie te estaba despidiendo es que. mis padres no tenían mucho tiempo para ir a despedirme, entonces me quedé ahí hasta que todos abordaran el expreso mmm.entiendo - no le creí mucho, parecía que escondía algo, pero cada quien tiene sus secretos, no? -  
  
Hedwing llegó a entregarme una carta y después se posó en la mesa, leí la carta y era de Sirius, que decía:  
  
"Harry: Hola Harry, como estas?? Espero que bien, te tengo una sorpresa, voy a ir a tu colegio, pero voy a ir en forma de Hocicos, pues no quiero asustar a los alumnos. Llegaré mañana a media noche, Remus me dio hospedaje en su cuarto, así que si necesitas algo ya sabrás a donde buscarme. Abrazos: Sirius."  
  
Me alegré mucho de saber eso, pero espero que no le pase nada solo por venir a Hogwarts. Luego vi que Klo acariciaba a Hedwing, y luego me preguntó:  
  
tienes una lechuza muy linda, como se llama?? se llama Hedwing, que mascota trajiste a Hogwarts?? traje dos ^_^ dos?! Para qué dos?! O_0 emh.mis padres.si eso mis padres me obligaron a traer a las dos - vi, que al nombrar la palabra "padres" ponía cara triste o enojada, no lo sé, pero algo ocultaba - y cuales dos trajiste?? tengo un búho, es de color marrón con blanco, su nombre es Astaldo Astaldo?? Y porqué así?? - vaya nombre - Astaldo en el idioma Quenya significa valiente ^_^ oh ¬_¬, y que más trajiste?? - puso cara de no querer hablar de su otra mascota pero terminó contándomelo - el otro es un gato de tonos grises con blanco, se llama Amadeo tal vez algún día me los enseñes ^_^ si - vio su reloj de muñeca - creo que ya es tarde, además tengo que ir a la lechucería a enviarle una carta a mi tía, nos vemos Harry - se levantó y se fue - adiós ^_^ Regresé a mi recámara, saludé a ron, fuimos a cenar y regresamos a la sala común para dormir. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Kikyo BlAcKmOoN  
  
Me desperté con unas MEGA legañas de aquellas que solo se quitan con pala de jardinería, después de haberme duchado, cepillado los dientes, peinarme, vestirme, etc.etc. bajé al gran comedor, sin esperar a nadie, iba bostezando, con mucho sueño caminando por los pasillos, cuando choqué levemente con un pelirrojo, tal leve que solamente se me cayeron las gafas, el pelirrojo se sonrojó.  
  
lo siento, es que vengo un poco dormida ^_^ - me tallé los ojos con las mangas de la túnica y recogí mis gafas, empiezo bien el curso, eh? - no.no hay problema, ehm. mi nombre es Ron Weasley - dijo aún rojo - Kikyo Blackmoon, mucho gusto Ron ^_^ - Hey!! Me agrada tu cabellera, dije mientras me colocaba las gafas -  
  
Vi que el mismísimo Harry Potter me vio cuando sonreía  
  
Kikyo: y tu.?? - que estúpida pregunta, quiero agradecerles a mis tutores por este premio Nóbel. - yo soy Harry, Harry Potter - dijo nervioso - hola Harry, mucho gusto ^_^ - vaya que eres tonta Kikyo -  
  
Los dos chicos se me quedaron viendo sorprendidos, habrá sido por mi estupidez??!! O tal vez por que aún no le eh visto la cicatriz al famoso Harry Potter, para que la veo?? Todo mundo sabe quién es Harry Potter, no?  
  
que pasa?? Porqué me miran así?? - los tres caminábamos hacia el gran comedor, acaso tengo monos en la cara?? - eh.por nada - quitó su cara de sorprendido - y cambiando de tema. . que es lo que más te gustaba de tu otra escuela?? - me preguntó Ron - ^_^ mmm.jugar Quidditch, era una golpeadora, además el Quidditch es mi afición ^o^ - ES LO MEJOR!! *_* - enserio?? Que bien!, cual es tu equipo favorito?? Los Murciélagos de Ballycastle y Los Chudley Cannons QUE BIEN!!! ^o^ ^o^ - gritaron los dos al unísono, ¬.¬ oookkkeeeeeeeeey -  
  
Llegamos al gran comedor, me desprendí de ellos, ya que había visto a Abbery Buteflika, me dijo que ya era tarde para nuestra clase de Transformaciones, así que agarré una fruta de la mesa, y nos fuimos a clases. Abbery, Elliot y yo estuvimos yendo a todas las clases juntos. A la última hora nos tocó Herbología y como buenos amigos que nos hicimos comenzamos a platicar, mientras quitábamos hierva mala de los cultivos de las pipttuffs, (guayabas color azul con sabor a fresas con crema, pero venenosas.) (N/A: ¬.¬ me lo inventé)  
  
cómo te han parecido las clases hasta ahora Kikyo?? - me preguntó Abbery - me han gustado mucho, Transformaciones ha sido muy buena clase, y no se diga de DCAO con el profesor Lupin, pero. - el profesor Lupin no está nada mal ¡! ^_~ - pero que?? Pasa algo Kikyo?? - preguntó un poco preocupada - no, nada malo, gracias por preocuparte por mi Abbery ^_^ - le rectifiqué -  
  
oh, dime Abby ^_^ está bien, Abby ^_^ - paré de cortar la hierva - lo que iba a decir era que es una lastima que hoy no nos tocara Pociones, en mi otra escuela era mi materia favorita pues aquí no creo que sea tu clase favorita - dijo mientras dejaba de cortar - el profesor Snape no es. .muy feliz - Elliot dejó de cortar hierva es muy duro?? Hasta ahora algunas personas me han dicho que si, ustedes que dicen chicos?? - si dicen que si les parto el cuello - pues si, el profesor Snape es bastante estricto ^_^ - considérate hombre muerto - siempre le da puntos a la casa de Slytherin ya que es jefe de ella, y le quita puntos a Gryffindor, muchos puntos AGH!!.Calma Kikyo - eso es malo, pero aún me da curiosidad de ver como son las clases de Pociones señorita Blackmoon, señorita Buteflika y señor Hiltertonich esas hiervas no se cortarán solas - nos regañó Sprout - Elliot, Abbery y yo contestamos al mismo tiempo: lo siento profesora Sprout - y seguimos cortando la hierva pero aún así continuamos platicando -  
  
Abby, Elliot y yo comimos juntos, cuando acabaron se fueron a la sala común a hacer sus deberes, lo cual yo también debería hacer pero mejor me fui sola a pasear por los pasillos, en mi paseo me encontré con el director Albus Dumbledore  
  
buenas tardes señorita Blackmoon ^_^ - me contestó con una agradable sonrisa - buenas tardes profesor Dumbledore ^_^ como van las clases?? ¬_¬ y esa pregunta a que viene?? - muy bien, gracias por preguntar profesor que bueno que la encuentro, la estaba buscando exactamente a usted, necesito hablar a mi? Por qué? - pregunté nerviosa, oh cielos, con que no me diga que mi madre vino a la escuela todo va bien - acompáñeme a mi despacho por favor, señorita Blackmoon claro.que.si  
  
Después de haber pasado varios pasillos y una gárgola, llegamos al despacho del director donde se encontraba un señor mayor de los 70 años, alto y con pelo blanco, aún se veía fuerte y con fuerza, y un señor de pelo negro, nariz ganchuda. Pálido y atractivo hasta cierto punto, teniendo una discusión, la cual se paró tras nuestra presencia  
  
profesor Snape, que es lo que pasa?? - preguntó Dumbledore - Profesor Snape?? - susurré para mi - lo siento Albus, vendré otro momento a hablar con usted - dijo el profesor Snape sin apartar la mirada enfurecida que le dirigía al viejito - me voy - se dio la media vuelta y se retiró - - Es el profesor Snape?? Es muy apuesto ^_^, Ho si!!! me había gustado el profesor Snape, sus ojos negros me hipnotizaron - Kikyo, te sientes bien?? - me preguntó preocupado - si, porqué preguntas abuelo?? - seguía viendo a la puerta - es que tu cara está roja, no tendrás fiebre?? no te preocupes abuelo, estoy bien - dije, después salí de mis pensamientos, y reaccioné a lo que sucedía - Que!!! Que haces aquí?!?!?.digo.hola abuelo ^_^U siéntense por favor - los tres nos sentamos - Kikyo quería hablar contigo por algo que me dijo tu abuelo Mustafá QUE?! - abrí mucho los ojos, tanto que sentí que los ojos se me iban a salir en ese instante y me puse nerviosa - no me digas que le dijiste que.que.que yo. - miré tristemente a mi abuelo, oh merlín!! - si, lo siento Klo, pero tenía que decírselo no, porqué?! - pregunté, mis ojos se comenzaron a humedecer - Kikyo se quien eres, y realmente yo creo que. - dijo el director, pero lo interrumpí - no por favor, yo no decidí eso, por favor no me expulse de Hogwarts, apenas empecé - dije llorando, este drama ayudará - pero quién dijo que te expulsaría?? ^_^ - me dijo mientras me extendía un pañuelo - a no?? - dejé de llorar y tomé el pañuelo - te iba a decir que es sorprendente que te ayas resistido a una persona tan poderosa como él pero, además de haberme resistido mi abuelo me ayudó a salir de ahí - me sequé las lágrimas - lo siento ^_^ - estaba avergonzada por el drama que hice, Merlín, eh hecho el ridículo - pero, aún soy una de ellos - dije susurrando - solamente quiero decirte que si necesitas decirnos algo, yo estaré siempre dispuesto a escucharte y también tu abuelo - me sonrió amigablemente ^_^ - gracias ^_^ entonces te puedes retirar si, adiós y buenas tardes ^_^ - me retiro -  
  
Bajé las escaleras y salí a los pasillos, cuando ya había caminado unos cuantos pasillos me di cuenta que aún llevaba en las manos el pañuelo del profesor Dumbledore, era un pañuelo blanco con los bordes azules y en la esquina inferior derecha las iniciales A.D. bordadas con un color azul (NA: para los que no sepan: A.D. Albus Dumbledore), cuando iba a dar la vuelta para darle el pañuelo empezó a cambiar mágicamente, los bordes cambiaron a color rojo y las iniciales A.D. desaparecieron y aparecieron las iniciales H.B. bordadas con color rojo (NA: para los despistados: H.B. Kikyo Blackmoon) en el centro del pañuelo con unas letras muy elegantes  
  
gracias profesor Dumbledore, aunque tiene razones para regalármelo no creo que quiera un pañuelo lleno de mocos, y menos los míos ^_^ - seguí mi camino hacia la sala común de Ravenclaw estaba pensando en muchas cosas, tantas cosas que no veía por donde iba, cuando daba la vuelta a la esquina colisioné contra alguien que iba corriendo, caí de culo y mis gafas cayeron al suelo  
  
DIABLOS!! - me tapé la boca rápido y me tranquilicé antes de matar a alguien - bien Klo, grita más fuerte, creo que no te escucharon en Japón - Sarcasmo ¡¡viva!! - vaya, donde está el fuego amigo?? - le pregunté al que me había tirado con su bruteza - jajajajaja, te encuentras bien?? - me ayudó a levantarme y después recogió algunas cosas del suelo - perdóname, no me fijé por donde iba si, estoy bien, sea.quien.seas ¬_¬ - como siga así de torpe terminaré rompiendo mis lentes, ya van dos veces en el día que se me caen las gafas -  
  
creo que estas cosas son tuyas - me entregó mis gafas y mi pañuelo - gracias - agarré mis gafas y el pañuelo que tiré. Cuando me puse las gafas me llevé una gran sorpresa - Harry?!?!?! el mismo ^_^ - linda sonrisa, QUE!?! Klo despierta ~*PLAF*~ lo siento, yo tampoco me fijé, iba pensando en. - ahora que lo recuerdo, iba pensando en mi mucosidad en el pañuelo del profesor Dumbledore - en que pensabas, Klo?? Klo? O_o"?? - Cuuuuuaaaaando dije ese nombre?? si, así te dijiste cuando gritaste, aunque si no te gusta que te digan así no lo aré ^_^ - gracias por aclararme eso Harry Potter - no, claro que no me molesta, es solo que me tomó por sorpresa - dije un poco ¿apenada? mejor cambio de tema - creo que comenzaré a utilizar lentes de contacto, si no terminaré rompiendo estas gafas ^_^ pero en que pensabas?? - tenías que regresar al tema?? - Pues, nada en especial, solo.cosas ^_^ - mocos - y a donde ibas ahora?? - que curioso es este niño! - iba a la sala mi común por unos libros para dirigirme después a la biblioteca a hacerlos - es toda la verdad - yo iba hacer lo mismo, pero no iba ir a la biblioteca, tal vez, si no te molesta te puedo acompañar a la biblioteca ^_^ - era mi imaginación o estaba nervioso?? - Claro que no me molesta - que tierno!! ^_^.quien dijo eso?! - te veo en la biblioteca  
  
Los dos, por separado, fuimos por nuestros libros y pergaminos, y luego nos encontramos en la biblioteca, ahí nos pusimos a hacer los deberes. Y después de un BUEN rato, los dos terminamos de hacer los deberes.  
  
al fin terminé - me estiré, porque la espalda me dolía a horrores - tu ya acabaste Harry??^_^ si, de hecho terminé primero que tú ^_^ enserio?? - entonces que hizo durante todo ese tiempo?? - y porqué no me avisaste?? no quería distraerte ^_^ gracias ^_^ - o dios, estoy sonrojada? - oye, cambiando de tema, ayer en la estación King´s Cross, pude ver que nadie te estaba despidiendo es que. mis padres no tenían mucho tiempo para ir a despedirme, entonces me quedé ahí hasta que todos abordaran el expreso - soy una maldita mentirosa!! _ - mmm.entiendo  
  
En eso la lechuza de Harry llega a entregarle una carta y después se posó en la mesa, Harry leyó la vi que estaba muy feliz, quien sabe, igual le escribió la novia que conoció en el verano. No le hice caso y empecé a acariciar a su lechuza -  
  
tienes una lechuza muy linda, como se llama?? se llama Hedwing, que mascota trajiste a Hogwarts?? traje dos ^_^ dos?! Para qué dos?! O_0 emh.mis padres.si eso mis padres me obligaron a traer a las dos - Mentirosa!! - y cuales dos trajiste?? tengo un búho, es de color marrón con blanco, su nombre es Astaldo Astaldo?? Y porqué así?? Astaldo en el idioma Quenya significa valiente ^_^ oh ¬_¬, y que más trajiste?? - no quisiera hablar de este último ANIMAL, si supiera v_v - el otro es un gato de tonos grises con blanco, se llama Amadeo tal vez algún día me los enseñes ^_^ si - vi mi reloj de muñeca, que me regaló la tía Polly ^_^ - creo que ya es tarde, además tengo que ir a la lechucería a enviarle una carta a mi tía, nos vemos Harry - me levanté y me fui, no sin ates escuchar el adiós ^_^ de Harry Potter-  
  
Caminé hacia la lechucería, y vi a mi búho  
  
ven aquí Astaldo ^_^ - el búho se posó en mi antebrazo - tienes que entregarle esta carta a la tía Polly, entendido?? - amarré la carta a su pata me dio un pequeño pellizco en la mano forma de decirle que no me preocupara, que la carta iba a llegar - me alegro ^_^, ahora ve - el búho se fue - te parece gracioso dejarme encerrado en una jaula?? ¬_¬ - volteé a ver quién le hablaba - Amadeo!! Que sorpresa "lindo" gatito al fin aceptas que soy lindo ^_^ - dijo mi gato gris, Sí!! El gato habla!! - lo dije sarcásticamente , y lo siento por haberte dejado encerrado en la jaula, pero te veías cansado, así que no quería despertar, jajajaja ¬_¬ muy graciosa, pero no dentro de mucho estaré así, recuerda que tenemos que encontrar. - lo interrumpo - si, lo sé, lo sé, tenemos que encontrar La poción del Akuko, me lo sé de memoria Amadeo, no me lo tienes que repetir y recuerda que cuando lo tengamos. - lo interrumpo de nuevo - lo sé, cuando tengamos el cristal recuperarás tu forma humana, lo sé ¬_¬, también se que Voldemort lo tiene y que nos estamos metiendo en un gran problema nosotros dos solos - dije un poco harta - pero te advierto una cosa gato. - ahora el fue el que interrumpió - claro, tendré cuidado en no hablar enfrente de la gente y te ayudaré en tus clases cuando sea NECESARIO- dijo cansadamente y remarcando la palabra NECESARIO- muy bien, ahora vamos a dormir - el gato saltó a mis brazos - está bien, tu también estas cansado por lo que veo  
  
Los dos nos fuimos a dormir, sin cenar. Y ahora esperar el siguiente día.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* AlIcE jAnSzOoN  
  
AYUDA!!!!! Me eh despertado a las 5:30 de la mañana, todo porque los ronquidos de Morgan más fuertes que un león rugiendo. Me eh duchado, cepillado los dientes y luego me vestí, preparé de una vez mi mochila para las primeras clases que teníamos. Salí a la sala común, como a las 5:45, me fijé de que no hubiera nadie, y salí hacia la biblioteca. Iba por las escaleras. Por mala suerte mi pié se atoró en una trampa haciéndome caer de bruces, y que mi mochila cayera unos cuantos escalones abajo.  
  
diablos, diablos, diablos - me dije a mi misma, tratando de incorporarme, me levante con un horrible dolor en mi tobillo y con el labio sangrando. Con mucho esfuerzo me paré y recogí mi mochila, no soporté más y me quedé sentada en el suelo, con mmmuuuucccchhhhhooooo dolor en mi tobillo izquierdo. Me habré levantado con el pie izquierdo?? Así dicen los muggles, Bah!!  
  
Se encuentra bien señorita Janzsoon?? - volteó atrás mío, y está el profesor Lupin con la sonrisa más linda del mundo - Emh.no profesor, me caí en una trampa de esas que hay en las escaleras, y me lastime el tobillo Déjeme ayudarle señorita - el profesor me ayudó a pararme y el cargó mi mochila - la llevaré a mi despacho, tal vez yo le pueda arreglar el tobillo, y no tengamos que ir a la enfermería - Gracias profesor Lupin, odiaría que tener dar explicaciones del porqué estaba despierta tan temprano, y porfavor, no podríamos hablar de tu, es muy incómodo hablar así ^_^ Si, claro, te comprendo, y no estoy TAN viejo como para que me empiecen hablar de usted ^_^  
  
Fuimos a su despacho, me indicó que me sentara en su escritorio, lo hice, luego el me retiró el zapato y mi calceta, mi pie parecía un globo de fiesta infantil, estaba muy hinchado y de color verde y morado.  
  
Jajajaja, nada que yo no pueda solucionar ^o^ - el profesor Lupin sacó su varita, pronunció un hechizo que yo nunca había escuchado y mi pie ya estaba mejor, ya podía caminar Gracias profesor^_^ - me levanté para irme, pero el profesor me detuvo No tan rápido Alice - AH?! Ahora que?! - quiero que me expliques que hacías a esas horas fuera de tu sala común Ehm.pues, lo que pasa es que mi amiga, Morgan, ronca muy fuerte, entonces me desperté temprano, y como no tenía más sueño, pues quería ir a la biblioteca, pero, ya sabes, me caí en esa trampa. No quiero que vuelvas a salir a esas horas, bueno, no antes de las seis de la mañana, te imaginas lo que me diría tu madre si te pasa algo?? - dijo con su HERMOSA sonrisa - ¬.¬ que? Le tienes miedo a mi mamá?? - le dije con voz picarona, y juro que no se de donde salió esa voz - claro que le tengo miedo, es 10 años mayor que yo, como quieres que no le tenga miedo ^_^, pero prométeme que no volverás a hacer eso -Que remedio, con mi mejor sonrisa le dije: - ^_^ se lo prometo profesor  
  
Cuando ya me iba, el profesor Lupin me puso su mano en la mejilla y me vio profundamente, oh dios, que piensa hacer, con su dedo pulgar me retiró la sangre que tenía en el labio. Hay que me da, hay que me da  
  
Profesor, podría dejar de mirarme así? es que me pongo muy nerviosa - dije totalmente roja - Oh, lo siento Alice - dijo ¡¿ ROJO?! Vaya esto es nuevo para mi - será mejor que nos vayamos - Si, y gracias profesor ^_^ - me fui -  
  
Caminé hasta la biblioteca, y me puse ah leer un libro de Encantamientos, para cuando ya me había dado cuenta ya era hora de mi primera clase, y no había desayunado!!!!! Pero lastima. Ah toda ostia, me fui corriendo, a mi primera clase, que era Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, con Hagrid, que me cae muy bien. Estuvimos viendo MUCHAS cosas, en la clase de Historia de la Magia me dormí, Morgan me tubo que despertar para ir a las demás clases. Después de todas las clases Morgan, Nichole y yo nos fuimos a comer, mas despacio ya que no podríamos gatar más bromas a la pesada de Deby. Mientras comía un delicioso pollo, entró mi lechuza, nadie le prestó atención, solo mis amigas y yo, porque sabíamos que nos pertenecían, bueno, el caso es que mi lechuza llamada Maní me dejó caer un recado en mi cabeza. Maldije por mis adentros a la lechuza esa y después leí el mensaje, que decía:  
  
"Alice: Me eh dado cuenta que te amo  
  
Ate: Anónimo"  
  
QUE?!?!?!! - me sorprendí - Que pasa - me preguntó Nichole - Mira, lee esto - Nichole y Morgan leyeron el recado y luego me miraron con cara de "tienes un enamorado" ^_^u porqué me miran así Vamos dinos quién es - preguntó Morgan - Pero si lo supiera juro que se los diría Más te vale - me amenazó Nichole -  
  
Sin saber porque voltee a ver a mis alrededores, primero vi que la nueva alumna platicaba con la fastidiosa de Abbery Buteflika y con.QUE?!?!?!? NO!!!! Está platicando con el guapísimo Elliot Hiltertonich, se que es un año menor que yo, pero que tiene!!???!!! Es guapo!!! ¬.¬ maldita niñata. Bueno, luego seguí volteando y vi que el famosísimo Harry Potter volteaba a verme.no.espera.volteaba a ver a la niñata Blackmoon!!!!! Que es lo que pasa!!!!!????!!!! Blackmoon se quiere acaparar este año a todos los chicos guapos!!!!! Bien, vuelvo a girar la cabeza y OHHOOHOHOHOHOHOHHO!!! Veo que el profesor Lupin me está mirando, nos quedamos unos minutos así, hasta que Morgan me saca de mis pensamientos.  
  
Ya tenemos que irnos Alice vamos al entrenamiento - guardé el recado en la bolsa de mi túnica, le sonreí al profesor y nos fuimos mis amigas y yo al campo de Quidditch  
  
El entrenamiento fui aburrido, caí como unas 129873291 (ciento veintiocho millones ochocientos setenta y tres mil doscientos noventa y uno) veces al suelo y la bludger me golpeó como unas 4 756 824 092 384 ( cuatro cuatrillones setecientos cincuenta y seis trillones ochocientos veinticuatro millones noventa y dos mil trescientos ochenta y cuatro) veces, creo que fue un entrenamiento normal. Fui a ducharme, porque los del equipo de Gryffindor llegó, me quité todo el lodo que tenía hasta por dentro de las orejas. Salí y me fui directo a la sala común a hacer mis deberes, para mi sorpresa los terminé MUY rápido, así que me dio tiempo para pasear por los pasillos de Hogwarts, mientras caminaba hacia los jardines metí mis manos a mis bolsillos de la túnica, y en el bolsillo izquierdo encontré el recado que me enviaron a la hora de comer, la leí y la releí, llegué a los jardines y me senté a un lado del lago, ahí me quedé pensando, hubo un momento donde pensé que.pudo haber sido el profesor Lupin quien enviara el recado  
  
Pero que tonterías digo, jajajaja Siempre teniendo sentido del humor, eh?? - volteé la cabeza y me tomé con una GRAN sorpresa - profesor Lupin!!! - me paré rápidamente y me volteé hacia él - pero porqué te sorprendes?? - sonrió Awwwwww ^_^ - ehm.es que me asustó.si eso.^_^u, jejejeje que es eso Alice?? - me señaló la mano - ah.esto.es. - me puse nerviosa - es.un recado.que me enviaron en la hora de la comida Y sabes quién fue?? - NO SABES??!?1 y pensé que eras tu!!! - No, pero lo estoy investigando, emh.usted sabe?? - que tonta pregunta, siempre de ocurrente - Si, si lo sé - QUE?!?!?!? - Encerio?! Y.quién es?? No te lo puedo decir Alice Por favor!!!!! - dije con cara de perrito triste, creo que con eso le convencí - Esta bien, pero no pongas esa cara - me dijo con una de sus tierna, lindas y reconfortantes sonrisas - solamente te daré una pista, esta bien?? Emh.esta bien ^_^ Es un Gryffindor ^_^ Un.Gryffindor?? Sip, ahora será mejor que entres a cenar, es muy peligroso estar a estas horas fuera de Hogwarts Si, claro profesor ^_^  
  
Con eso, los dos caminamos en silencio hasta el gran comedor, nos despedimos y yo me fui a mi mesa, me encontré con mis amigas. Cenamos y luego nos fuimos a dormir.  
  
CONTINUARÁ. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
QUE TAL LES PARECIÓ?!?!?!?!?!? Espero que les aya gustado, hice mi mejor esfuerzo, lo juro!!! Por favor, comentarios, jitomatasos etc. a el Review o a ki_Lupin@latinmail.com 


End file.
